Percy Cahill :The Medusa's Plot
by SalvatoreRoses
Summary: Percy Jackson is actually Percy He is Amy and Dan's half brother to be Watch the three siblings as they struggle to complete Vesper 1's Suspicion arises and secrets be Percy is still a Read the A/N guys please READ AND tnx


**This is a 39 clues and Percy J. Xover. Percy is a Cahill. **

**Disclaimers: Anything you recognize is clearly not goes to Gordon Korman and Rick Riordan for making the two awesome series!**

A branch had found its way up to Dan's sleeve and was tickling his armpit but it was totally worth it. From the tree, he was looking straight down to the porch swing by the patio doors. There sat his sister, Amy next to her boyfriend Evan Tolliver. This was going to be good. They had only been dating for a few months but Amy had been obsessing over the guy for the past two years.

He and Percy had teased her relentlessly about it. When the two started dating, Percy got a little (oh,ok… I mean a lot) over protective over their sister but it worked out in the end with Percy reluctantly giving his permission after he talked with Evan in which Evan had come out slightly shaking. Ever since then, Evan tried to avoid Percy and Dan found it funny. What had Percy did or said to make Evan so wary of him?.

Anyway, talk about a match in heaven, the library nerd and the computer geek. Hellelujah! He tapped the button to activate the sound recorder on his cellphone. Speaking about phones, they all had one, expensive and touch-screen. Percy had been reluctant to buy it and when he did buy it, he rarely, _rarely _use it. And back to the topic, Dan inched forward on the branch.

Mrrp.

Dan's grip on the tree loosened and he fell from the tree in surprise, sprawling at the feet of the couple on the porch swing. Amy and Evan shot out of the double seat staring down amid the wreckage.

"We're you spying on us?" Amy demanded.  
The patio doors slid open and Percy came out, messy black hair and all.

"What's going on?" he asked groggily,rubbing his eyes. Looks like the noise had woken him up from his nap.

Dan picked himself, brushing a cut on his arm.

"I was trying to coax Saladin out of the tree with some of that caviar he likes" he explained,his face a picture of innocence.

Percy snorted and Dan glared at him which he replied with a short grin.

With an exasperated sigh, Amy shinnied up the trunk, wrapped her free hand around Saladin's big belly and clambered down again, setting the Egyptian mau on the lawn. Dan noted the ease with which his sister scaled the tricky maple. She was an athlete now. They all were. They hired trainers to train them. Duh. Percy was an expert. He even defeated their trainers. He fought like had to fight everyday. He looked so used to fighting that Dan wondered what and who Percy really .was before he met them.

Sure, he told them stories about his life but they feel there was something he wasn't telling them.

Anyway…

Amy shook her head in disgust "Just because you elevated dweeb-hood to fine art doesn't give you a right to snoop on the rest of us. Don't you have anything better to do?"

Dan glared back,s tung. He could never tell her the truth. He didn't have anything better to do. Before he could think of a witty response, Percy stepped in. (He could always see through him despite only spending time with them for 2-3 years., God, he was _so _tall, he towered all of them. Evan 6 inches shorter than him and Amy and Dan 8 inches shorter.

"You two, go back to whatever you're doing" Percy said "And you and me"-he gestured to Dan-"eh let's sit on the patio.

Dan grudgingly agreed and followed Percy. Percy paused and looked over his shoulder. Dan caught the mischievous twinkle on his eyes.

Uh Oh,

"And no kissing you two!" he called out. Both Amy and Evan flushed a deep red.

"Percy!" Amy cried out in frustration and embarrassment.

"Kidding!" Percy said, laughing. Dan laughed with him. Percy always know how to lighten the mood. They met two years ago, at Grace's funeral.

He had been on their team and seemed closed off for a while before he started warming up to them and turns out to be a great friend and and loyal. He was surprisingly smart. He seem always so cheerful but there were times when he's distant and heavy sadness seemed to surround him. Just before the end, they learned he was their long-lost half brother. Same mother but different father. He became more protective (of possible) after that revelation.

They reached the patio and sat down on the bench. After a few second-silence

"Spill"

Dan couldn't deny him. He could tell the truth to him. There is just that aura around him that makes you feel you could trust him with your life.

"It's just that…"Dan said faltered "I can't describe it, there's just.."

"Let me guess…" Percy said. "You feel restless, don't you?" . Dan nodded.

"Going back to school just seems so surreal" Percy continued." After all those adventures.."

"You miss them…"Percy continued "Because you never felt so alive like you did on the clue hunt, the hunt may have stretched us, shredded our souls and nearly gotten us killed but why does it feel like the only part of your life that meant anything."

His statement was confirmed by Dan's look of astonishment.

"How'd you know all that?"

"Felt like that too many times" Percy replied. "But that's a story for another time"

Again, Dan knows that the story was one of Percy's past, the one they don't full know.

They heard the roar of an engine, followed by a screech of an ancient transmission as the bus geared down approaching their gate. Evan took Amy's wrist and escorted her toward the road.

(Can those two do anything without touching? Dan reflected)

The constant hand-holding irritated. Percy appeared to be annoyed too but there was some emotion beneath his eyes he couldn't quite recognize. Longing? Sadness? Betrayal? Anger? He wasn't sure.

The bus lurched to a halt and the door folded open. The four hustled down the long drive and boarded. Dan and Percy found an empty row of seats and the two slumped across it.

"This is pointless" Dan groaned to Percy "Why do we have to ride the bus when we have enough money to buy 30 Maseratis?"

Percy just smiled at him."We need to blend in, we can't stand out too much."

"Eh" Dan said. "What time is it anyway?". Percy checked his watch, the one he never took off despite it being old and battered.

"It's 8:30". Dan groaned again."Man, school's not even started yet I'm already counting the minutes before we could go home."

Percy laughed and Dan noted the girls staring at him with dreamy expressions. Percy has good looks, nobody could deny that. He was even more handsome than Ian. His messy black hair, and those bright, unique sea-green eyes and that lean body will make any girl fall in love. But he never dated. He didn't know why. He was a senior (Gr.12), Amy was in Gr.10 and he was in Gr.7. They fell silent after that.

He regarded his sister a few rows ahead. Yep – She and Evan were doing the lean.

"Can those two do anything without touching" Dan complained to Percy.

Percy's expression changed into something he can't describe.

"Let her be" Percy said softly "Your sister just wants to hold someone she love before it ends, especially now"

"Deep,bro,deep" Dan said unable to think of any other reply. Sometimes, Percy gets so philosophical, his eyes will get distant. Sometimes it scared him. His face will either get blank or swimming in emotions. He looked away and stared at the window. He frowned. He nudged Percy.

"Hey, Perce" Dan said. Percy looked at him, then at the mixer which was really close to the bus.

"What's wrong with the driver?" Dan complained. "Doesn't he know it's dangerous to tailgate?" The sentence barely left Dan's mouth when Percy's eyes widened and threw himself against Dan as the truck put on a burst of speed and slammed right at the back of the bus. He could hear the windows shatter, the cries of the students and Percy's sudden intake of breath.

It was 8:42 A.M. Eastern Standard Time, exactly the same instant the Cahill kidnappings around the world.

TBC..

**Sorry.**

**This was all I could finish typing because it's our exams tomorrow. I'll post the continuation of this on Thursday. I promise.**

**This is a 39 clues and Percy based on the Medusa's plot. I was planning on starting this on the very beginning (maze of bones) but I don't have the book to know the whole plot so… **

**But I'll be writing the story where they first met, starting on the maze of bones to the gauntlet. I should've started the story there but… the medusa's plot was the only book I have on 39 clues and next month, I'll buy the other books so I can continue the story.**

**Just to be clear, Percy is still a demigod, though amy and dan doesn't know (but they had their suspicions). Amy, Dan and Percy has the same mom but Percy had a different father (Poseidon). Percy was barely 10, amy was 7 and dan was barely 4 when they were separated. Percy forgot his siblings due to trauma and Grace separated him from the two ( Grace knew about gods).**

**Ask questions and I'll answer it!**

**-Rose**

**P.S. Please oh please review. Thanks**


End file.
